A Lesson In Lewdness
by SmutKnight
Summary: The marshmallow scented Sorcerer Squibbly and the ever-so-powerful Wizard Mizuki go out for a cute date, an evening drink to keep them warm on this cold winter's evening, and hopefully a chance to teach Squibbly a thing or two about magic. Little does Mizuki know, Squibbly has other plans for the evening.
1. Prologue

_**Author's note:  
**__Hello there, loyal reader! And a warm hello to you too, first time reader! As you may be aware, my usual works are centred around characters within the popular MOBA 'League of Legends', however this story is a little different. This story centres around two original characters of mine, and therefore I opted to include this small prologue to introduce you, the lovely reader, to the two cuties who will be starring in this story! These characters were originally characters in a Dungeons and Dragons campaign, and as such the world the following narrative takes place in is that of a classic medieval fantasy world. As far as background, that's all you need to know!_

_So, without further ado let's meet our lewd lovers!  
\- 3 SmutKnight_

**Squibbly The Changeling Sorceress:**

Squibbly's friends would best describe her as a lovable marshmallow with a penchant for mimicking those she's fond of. As a changeling, Squibbly has the ability to not only change her appearance, but also perfectly replicate the voice of anyone she's heard. However, when she's not occupying someone else's physical form, Squibbly stands at 5 foot 4 inches, has long snow-white hair that ends halfway down her back, pale red eyes, and would be best described as thick with 3 c's. Her breasts are ample but not so ludicrous as to catch the attention of any man women and child within a half mile radius. Her buttocks provide ample cushioning and comfort necessary for the adventurer frequently finding herself eating their meals sat on the cold hard ground. Her clothing consists of thigh high socks consisting of simple linen bandages, a plain short length skirt, and simple bandages binding her breasts. Though Squibbly is not opposed to such clothing that some may label 'slutty', these choices are made with her constant shapeshifting in mind. After all, any and all complex clothing tends to tear irreparably the instant she decides she wants to turn into a hulking ogre in order to scare her other party members.

**Mizuki The Half-Elf Wizard: **

Standing at a mere 4 foot 11 inches, Mizuki certainly isn't the tallest wizard around. But were you to ask anyone, especially those on the receiving end of her pyromaniacal tendencies, they'd tell you she was one of the strongest. Her small stature is accommodated for by her cunning and intellect, not to mention her oversized wizards' hat. Mizuki has assured Squibbly that the bigger the hat, the better the wizard. Truth is she's just sensitive about her height and likes to tease the often gullible Squibbly. The Wizard is lacking in the breast department, almost completely flat-chested. On one hand she is jealous of Squibbly's size, on the other she doubts she'd appreciate just how soft and warm Squibbly's were if she had her own. Overall Mizuki is a lot more slender than her rather curvy companion, and does not dress in nearly as skimpy clothing. Mizuki wears a colourful official wizard robe, with crimson cloth and padded leather interior to allow ease of movement but provide modest protection from bumps and scratches. When she isn't at risk of a combat encounter however, she opts for a poofy skirt to accentuate her hips and a modest long sleeved top.


	2. Chapter 1

Another day another lesson from the diligent and academic wizard to the passionately curious sorcerer. The routine was familiar to Squibbly now, spend the day travelling and fighting, stop for lunch, travel and fight some more until early evening, when the pair would inevitably happen upon an Inn and order an evening meal. During this meal Mizuki would regale Squibbly with all her magical feats she'd performed during the day, all of which Squibbly was present for, but she didn't mind in the slightest as she enjoyed hearing the wizard's passion for burning brigands. After the meal Mizuki would order the pair a drink, whether it be wine, mead, or simply tea. Whilst they let their meals settle in their stomach Mizuki would attempt to teach Squibbly some of her magical prowess, in the vain hope of sharing the joys of immolation with the pale girl someday.

Although the pale girl had a great appreciation for Mizuki's ambition to teach her new spells, and an even greater admiration of the wizard herself, Squibbly was by no means a model student. She found herself easily distracted, often by herself. Whilst the wizard had previously attempted to give a lecture to her, she found herself endlessly playing with her hair, changing it's hue and style rapidly, playing with it incessantly despite her attempts to focus on the subject at hand. Other times she had become fixated on Mizuki herself, holding the wizard's dainty hand on the table, exploring every inch of the girl's hand with her own. Mizuki had given up that particular lesson after Squibbly had become fixated on gently squeezing each of Mizuki's fingers whilst mumbling "Fascinating, truly fascinating" under her breathe, in what Mizuki assumed to be the voice of an elderly male academic.

Feeling particularly guilty about ruining that lesson, despite giving Mizuki her undivided attention for hours later that night, Squibbly vowed to always wear her 'learning jumper' for their evening meals in the future. This particular jumper was white and woollen and a few sizes too large for the pale girl. Squibbly had originally bought it to keep her warm in the colder months, but during lesson she would wear it so that she could pull her arms out of her sleeves so she wouldn't be tempted to fidget with her hands, as they were safely tucked beneath her jumper against her stomach.

The first time trying this technique Mizuki was thrilled with the attention Squibbly was giving her. The pale girls' eyes rarely looked away from Mizuki's. For Squibbly the beautiful black-haired girl in front of her was far more of a distraction than her own hair could ever be, however. Squibbly bit her lip slightly and looked around the inn as one of her hands ventured down from her stomach to her skirt. She was certain no one could see what she was about to do, especially not Mizuki. After all, how could she help herself? Staring into the wizard's eyes brought back last night's activities so vividly that she could swear she could almost taste the wizard on her tongue. As Squibbly continued to gaze at the girl opposite her, her fingers crept under the top of her skirt until they were steadily moving across the now slightly damp fabric of her panties.

Mizuki began to explain the intricacies of animating previously inanimate objects, lost in the in-depth history of such studies and there most common applications. Meanwhile Squibbly bit her lip harder as her fingers swirled tentatively around her clit through her panties. She had to be careful and take things slow, lest her legs buck with pleasure and alert Mizuki to her actions, or worse yet make too much mess that her panties would not be able to contain it. Nodding along to Mizuki's explanations and demonstrations, Squibbly moved her fingers delicately under the cloth of her panties so that she was rubbing her clit directly now. The change in sensation caused her to moan slightly, which she followed up with "_So that's how it works~_" to feign her outburst as a realisation and not a reaction to pleasure.

Soon enough however the attention to her clit was not enough for the pale sorcerer. Before Mizuki, Squibbly had been content to make a mess of herself purely through stimulation of her clit, with the occasional exploratory fingers so she could lick them clean and enjoy the taste of her lust. However, after the first time she felt Mizuki's delicate tongue explore her body, and after the first time Squibbly came from the wizard's nimble fingers, Squibbly needed something inside her to really enjoy herself. With that she ventured underneath her panties, her fingers traced the entrance of her slick pussy before slowly sliding as far as she could get them into herself.

_Good, but not deep enough _she thought, adjusting her legs so they were spread slightly to allow a better angle of entry. By doing this her leg came into contact with Mizuki's which caused the wizard to blush and smile at the girl, losing her place momentarily before continuing with the lesson that Squibbly had long since been able to follow along with. The skin-to-skin contact with the beautiful petite girl across from her seemed romantic and intimate to the wizard, but for Squibbly it was a source of pleasure. Feeling her lovers' body with her own whilst she had no idea of the lewd activity she was currently undertaking. Her fingers now as deep as she could manage, she felt droplets of her mess dripping from her fingers onto the soaked fabric of her panties. She bit her lip again, desperate to lick her fingers clean, but even more desperate to lick the wizard opposite.


	3. Chapter 2

Her fingers moved slowly in and out of herself as she continued to bite her lip, holding back the desire to move quicker lest she get caught. It must have seemed to Mizuki that the sorcerer was struggling to understand her most recent explanation, so Mizuki reached a delicate hand across the table, motioning for Squibbly to take her hand.

"_It's ok to be a bit confused you know; this is really advanced stuff! That's why we need to practice, Ok?_"

Squibbly, her right hand still knuckles deep in her now dripping pussy, trembled slightly as she moved her left arm up her body and out of her jumper's sleeve. She eagerly took Mizuki's hand in her own and interlocked fingers, squeezing her hand slightly. In doing so, she had a stroke of genius and couldn't help but grin as she changed her now schlick fingers to perfectly mimic the dainty wizard opposite her's fingers. This new familiar yet intense feeling caused Squibbly to almost lose composure, as her fingers (mimicking Mizuki's) pushed as deep into her as she could manage, causing her walls to squeeze her fingers as she came for the first time. During which she squeezed Mizuki's hand hard, turning her head to the side whilst feigning a coughing fit. Once she had calmed down, she once again turned to face the wizard.

"_It would be easier to focus if I wasn't getting lost in those pretty eyes~_" Squibbly teased, red in the face from her climax.

Mizuki blushed and nudged her leg into Squibbly's, looking around the busy tavern to see if anyone was looking at them both

"_Squibbly y-you said you wouldn't embarrass me in public_" Mizuki complained. Though she continued to blush and look around the tavern and hope no one heard, her leg was firmly pressed against Squibbly's still, nonetheless.

"_Can you try and focus on the lesson for me please~? This is very important stuff you know!_" Mizuki pleaded, smiling sweetly.

"_Ok Ok I'm sorry~_" Squibbly cooed, smiling hungrily at Mizuki, her fingers still inside of her.

Her lust for the wizard dripping steadily down to her knuckles and falling drop by drop onto the fabric of her panties. The Wizard rearranged her hair with her free hand while she remembered where she had gotten to with her lecture. Squibbly always thought she looked cute when she was thinking hard about something, often asking her tough questions as the two were getting ready in the morning, just so she could lie with her head in her hands and watch the Wizard carefully consider an adequate answer.

Of course, however, this was one of the more innocent activities that the morning held for the both of them. From time to time when the sorcerer was be the first to awaken of the pair, she would slowly crawl up to the sleeping Wizard, placing her thighs either side of the sleeping Wizard's and gently hold the slender girl's wrists. After admiring the sleeping beauty, Squibbly would then awaken the girl with a long and deeply passionate kiss.

Usually however Mizuki was the first to awaken. If the dream the Wizard had been having was particularly exciting, Squibbly would often wake up to the Wizard's tongue exploring greedily between the pale girl's legs. Other times Squibbly would awaken to her arms magically bound above her head, Mizuki lying next to her grinning. From that position Mizuki's fingers would work Squibbly's thighs and breasts until the pale girl was writhing with frustration, before finding their way inside of her. Mizuki's lips would soon find their way to the pale girl's not insignificantly sized breasts, her tongue and teeth teasing the girl's nipples relentlessly, pausing only to lick her fingers clean. After Squibbly had cum enough to drench her sleeping bag, Mizuki would then straddle the girl's face much to the Sorcerer's enjoyment, sourcing her own pleasure from the pale girl's tongue. Though Squibbly would often tease the Wizard later in the day about the rude awakening, these mornings were by far Squibbly's favourite and even now filled her with excitement for the next time she would awaken in binds.

The evening continued, the wizard having gone through 3 glasses of mulled wine, giving the girl an aroma of nutmeg and other pleasant spices. Squibbly had followed suit, having drank almost 4 glasses herself, wanting to impress the wizard. By now Mizuki's lesson was much less structured and would frequently be interrupted by discussions of this and that with the bubbly pale girl in front of her, before catching herself losing focus and continuing her vain attempts of educating her marshmallow scented companion.


	4. Chapter 3

During the evening Squibbly's leg had continued to press firmly against the girl opposite slowly and sensually rubbing her ankle against her companion's. For the past 2 glasses Squibbly's posture had sank so that she had her elbow on the table holding her face up with one hand. Her face was flushed red as if stood too close to one of Mizuki's firebolts, Mizuki took this to mean the wine was taking its hold on the pale girl.

Squibbly however had by now lost count of the number of times she had climaxed. She had taken this position to better hide her legs and body trembling with the pleasure from the wizard opposite who was none the wiser. By now the sorcerer's panties did little to contain Squibbly's lust for Mizuki, and her mess had begun to steadily drip from between her legs onto the stone floor below.

"_You see, focusing on the spell's structure clearly in your mind helps to improve your control over it as you use it. Think of it as holding on really tightly to your weapon, but instead of your hand it's your mind!"_ Mizuki grinned, happy with her analogy, and sipped on her mulled wine whilst eyeing the pale girl for her response.

Squibbly had 'Mizuki's' fingers firmly inside of her, pushing up hard against her walls throughout this explanation. Keeping her fingers there as deep as she could manage, she replied: "_But that's not how I do it, I have to just feel it~"_ The girl bit her lip as images of Mizuki's naked body flooded her mind threatening her concentration. "_but uh... if I try your way it's like... if you think about a word really hard and say it loads it doesn't even sound like a word a-anymore_" Squibbly shifted slightly as she finished her explanation, causing a fresh wave of pleasure to wash over her. Quickly she grabbed her wine with her free hand and eagerly drank until the tankard was empty, moaning audibly into the empty tankard as she finished the beverage.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow at the girl, her cheeks flushing red in response to the all too familiar moan "_Wow, you really enjoyed that drink, huh?~_" The wizard teased, a small fire of passion of her own igniting between her thighs in response to the pale girl's outburst.

"You see, focusing on the spell's structure clearly in your mind helps to improve your control over it as you use it. Think of it as holding on really tightly to your weapon, but instead of your hand it's your mind!" Mizuki grinned, happy with her analogy, and sipped on her mulled wine whilst eyeing the pale girl for her response.

Squibbly's lip quivered slightly as her thighs spasmed below her, barely holding her composure together enough to stammer back a giddy "_mmhmm~_". Her lips settled into a lopsided smirk as she continued to gaze at Mizuki with absolute infatuation, her slight inebriation and subsequent high from her stealthy activities resulted in the pale girl's cheeks flushing a bright red as the girl burst into a fit of giggles. Ordinarily when Squibbly found something funny, she would mimic a variety of laughs she had collected throughout her travels, ranging from a singular up-tight "_hah!_" to a hearty dwarfish chuckle, accompanied by complimentary belching.

However, Mizuki took note that this cute girlish giggle coming from her companion was none of her go-to imitations, it was the girl's pure natural laugh. Mizuki smiled warmly at the giggly girl in front of her, knowing her pale companion only allowed her enjoyment to surface naturally like this if she was truly relaxed and comfortable with her current company. Mizuki wondered if perhaps Squibbly had by now consumed more than enough wine for one night, and whether to bring the lesson to an end before the pale girl embarrassed herself.

As Squibbly's laughing fit came to an end Mizuki spoke softly "_I like your real laugh, you should use it more_"


	5. Chapter 4

Squibbly sat up straight, allowing her diaphragm to recover from the fit of giggles, removing her fingers from her panties and bringing her previously hidden arm out of the jumper's sleeve so that she was wearing the clothing properly. Quickly her wet fingers made their way into her mouth, savouring her sweet familiar flavour but fighting the urge to suck on them properly lest Mizuki catch on. Her craving satisfied for now, her fingers left her lips and slowly descended her face until they were supporting her chin.

"_I like you~_" Squibbly replied slowly and deliberately, making a point of using her own voice, seeing an opportunity to once again derail the lesson.

Mizuki's already flush cheeks grew crimson as a fresh wave of embarrassment washed over her at Squibbly's outright flirting. Mizuki of course was very aware of Squibbly's feelings for her, but such comments were more commonly whispered to one another whilst enveloped in each other's embrace beneath the pale light of the moon, not spoken aloud in such a public place.

"_Squibbly, are you drunk?_" Mizuki probed, batting her eyelashes at her companion and leaning forward onto her hands. She was enjoying the apparent confidence the wine had brought the girl, even if it was at the expense of some of her own embarrassment.

Squibbly grinned, tilting her now empty goblet about in her hand, mimicking the action she had seen many nobles do before tasting their wine, as if the rotation somehow improved the flavour.

"_Nooo~"_ Squibbly cooed back.

"_Must I be drunk to vocalize my heartfelt opinion? I imagine I would not keep very good company if such were the case~_" Squibbly continued, trying her best to impersonate the snobby rhetoric of a noble lady, without allowing herself to slip into the voice of one. Something she found particularly challenging, but she wanted to continue using her own voice since Mizuki had commented on it.

Mizuki laughed at the pale girl's attempt at noble speak, infatuated with the bubbly (and presumed-drunk) sorcerer in front of her. Still leaning on her hands, she smiled smugly and returned back an impression of her own.

"_Oh is that the case my dear Squibbly? Doth thou view me as an idol of worship? Art thou going to kneel before me? Or doth the wine cloud your judgement my love?_" Mizuki kept her eyes looking intently into Squibbly's as she spoke, the smugness self-evident in her tone, for she had known many a wizard who upon reading one too many musty tomes had fancied themselves a dignitary of old and spoke as such. Normally she found them insufferable but mimicking them here in front of her companion and beating Squibbly at her own game was enough to offset her annoyance in favour of a feeling of pride.

Squibbly listened to the flawless mimicry, she was impressed, however her mind lingered on one word alone. "love". With it opened a veritable flood of emotion, a feeling of belonging, a feeling of pride in being Mizuki's 'love'. However, this open flirting, proclaiming Squibbly to be her love out loud in such a public setting without a second though, was an act of confidence she rarely saw from the wizard. She was confident on the battlefield yes, but social situations were Squibbly's area of expertise, not hers. This confidence, as it did on the battlefield, only served to turn Squibbly on more. Squibbly felt a shudder rise up from her thighs, along her back, culminating itself in an audible _'Mmmm~_' as the effect of Mizuki's confidence washed over her

Mizuki blushed once more, tightening her legs together as the that wonderfully sensual noise sounded out. As if a light had been turned on, Mizuki realised it was not the wine that had gotten Squibbly into such a giggly mess. She felt her chest tighten as she contemplated the activities the rest of the night had in store

"_Oh that was... I don't think that was the wine... was it Squibbly?_" Mizuki inquired, sitting up straighter than before, caught off guard by the sudden realisation of her partner's lustful state of mind.

Squibbly grinned, far too excited at the prospect of getting Mizuki alone to be embarrassed about the other patrons of the Inn that may have heard her moan.

"_You're right, I'm intoxicated by the slender beauty in front of me_" Squibbly mused, trying to make her own voice sound seductive without slipping into Mizuki's voice, who was much better at dirty talk.


	6. Chapter 5

As Mizuki spoke, Squibbly lifted her leg so that her foot moved smoothly from Mizuki's ankle, up her calf, to her thighs. Without much resistance from the wizard, Mizuki parted her legs slightly, allowing for Squibbly's foot to gently press against the fabric of the Wizard's panties. Squibbly slowly rubbed her foot up and down, studying Mizuki's face for a reaction.

Mizuki gasped as she felt Squibbly's foot scale her leg. She looked around nervously to ensure no one in the busy tavern was paying attention to them as she slowly opened her legs for Squibbly, covering her face with her hands as the girl gently caressed her through her panties. Normally Squibbly rubbing her through her panties was enough to get Mizuki in the mood, but her doing it here, publicly, was something else. She felt hot and her breath quickly became heavy. She felt her cheeks flush as she squirmed slightly, unusually close to climaxing from such little stimulation.

"_That was... __ₘₘₘ__ ... very sudden S-Squib-__ₒ__ₕ__ ... Squibbly_" The Wizard stammered, her chest tightening more and her heartbeat quickening as she felt her panties becoming damp as the rubbing continued.

Squibbly bit her lip as she felt the excitement building in Mizuki's body. Maintaining her own composure, she once again slipped her hand down into her panties, pushing two fingers deep into herself, before moving her fingers up quickly, pushing them eagerly into her own mouth. Before Mizuki could fully register Squibbly's hand movements, she found herself being gripped firmly by her dress and pulled in for a passionate kiss, at once tasting the sweet flavour of Squibbly's lust on the girl's lips and tongue. Enjoying Squibbly's taste was one thing but knowing Squibbly enjoyed it too never failed to turn Mizuki on. After all she loved to interspace her near-nightly acts of love making to Squibbly with long and messy kisses.

Throughout the kiss Squibbly did not stop rubbing the wizard with her foot, the combined stimuli of the constant friction, and the sweet messy taste on the pale girl's soft lips, brought Mizuki to orgasm. Squibbly deepened the kiss as she felt Mizuki shudder, muffling her moan, not wanting to get caught. Mizuki reluctantly broke the kiss, covering her mouth with one hand and waving off Squibbly with the other as she looked around the Inn to ensure no prying eyes were watching the couple.

"_Squibbly we can't... this is... mmm..."_ she shuddered slightly and dropped her voice to a whisper "_S-stop rubbing me please_" she pleaded through her fingers.

Squibbly relented immediately, removing her foot from the girl's now obviously damp panties, worried she had upset Mizuki

"_Oh... I'm sorry I thought... I was excited and..."_ Squibbly explained, pushing her index fingers together, unable to look Mizuki in the eye for fear of being scolded, or worse, having upset the wizard.

Mizuki moved her legs under the table, placing them either side of Squibbly's left calf and rubbing it slightly to reassure the flustered mess in front of her.

"_No I loved it... just I... I don't want to get caught and it's_-" Mizuki paused for a moment, feeling a drop of her lustful mess steadily making its way down her inner thigh. Was she really that wet already?

"_It's too risky Squibbly, I don't want people seeing._" Mizuki said sternly, struggling to hide a sly grin, brought about by the plan formulating in her mind. Squibbly looked down at her lap guiltily, fearing she had indeed annoyed or upset the wizard. Looking up again she started to apologise.

"_I know I'm s-... hey, where did you go?"_

The chair opposite Squibbly where Mizuki once was sat now empty. Squibbly looked about the busy tavern frantically, she was about to stand up and run outside to look for her companion when she felt the touch of familiar slender hands gently caress her shoulders. Squibbly jumped slightly, turning to look over her right shoulder but saw nothing. Suddenly she felt a soft tongue tease her neck before biting down ever so gently, causing the girl to stifle a moan.

"_If you want to have fun in public_" Mizuki whispered "_Then do it properly~_" Mizuki teased. Squibbly quickly realised the wizard had cast invisibility on herself and before she could respond she saw the tablecloth move and felt those familiar fingers squeezing her thighs firmly, eagerly moving them apart. Squibbly gripped the tablecloth with one hand, with the other she held her wine glass to her lips and looked around nervously, the anticipation for what Mizuki had planned burning red in her cheeks. Squibbly felt Mizuki's fingers slowly work their way up her now exposed inner thigh, edging nearer and nearer to the girl's soaked panties.

Squibbly jumped once more, feeling teeth sink into her inner thighs, causing her to react by squeezing her thighs together gently either side of Mizuki's head, something she knew the wizard loved. Mizuki transitioned from her teasing bite into sensual and exploratory licks, her tongue making her way inch by inch along her inner thigh.


End file.
